The present invention generally relates to improvements in a mop and, more particularly, to a mop with a squeezer.
There is known a mop in which a tubular cover made of a synthetic resin is vertically movably mounted on its handle portion and its wiper portion is squeezed by forcing the cover downwardly over the wiper portion. However, because such a conventional mop is only provided with a tubular cover mounted on its wiper portion, the latter is not often squeezed satisfactorily.